An American Werewolf In London
the movie stars David Naughton as David Kessler Jenny Agutter as Nurse Alex Price Griffin Dunne as Jack Goodman John Woodvine as Dr. J.S. Hirsch Lila Kaye as Pub Landlady Frank Oz as Mr. Collins David Schofield as Dart Player Brian Glover as Chess Player Rik Mayall as 2nd Chess Player Don McKillop as Inspector Villiers Paul Kember as Sergeant McManus Michael Carter as Gerald Bringsley Will Leighton as Joseph Frank Singuineau as Ted Sydney Bromley as Alf Albert Moses as Hospital Porter Elizabeth Bradley as Woman at Zoo Alan Ford as Taxi Driver Christine Hargreaves as Ticket Lady Linzi Drew as Brenda Bristols John Landis as Man Smashed in Window Frank Welker as Werewolf and Nightmare Monster FX Vic Armstrong as Bus Driver in Piccadilly Circus An American Werewolf in London is a 1981 horror comedy film written and directed by John Landis and starring David Naughton, Jenny Agutter and Griffin Dunne. Two young American men, David Kessler (Naughton) and Jack Goodman (Dunne) are attacked by a werewolf on a backpacking holiday in England. With Jack killed, David is taken to a London hospital, where disturbing apparitions of his deceased friend inform him that he is a werewolf and will transform at the next full moon. Filming took place in London, Surrey and Wales. Released in the United States on August 21, 1981, it received positive reviews regarding Rick Baker's make-up special effects, and grossed $30.56 million at the box office. From Baker's effects, the film won the 1981 Saturn Award for Best Horror Film and the inaugural Academy Award for Best Makeup. The film was one of three high-profile wolf-themed horror films released in 1981, alongside The Howling and Wolfen. Since its release, it has become a cult classic. The film was followed by a 1997 sequel, An American Werewolf in Paris, which featured a completely different cast and none of the original crew, and was distributed by The Walt Disney Company's Hollywood Pictures. Two American backpackers, David Kessler and Jack Goodman, backpack across the moors in Yorkshire. As darkness falls, they stop for the night at a pub called the "Slaughtered Lamb". Jack notices a five-pointed star on the wall. When he asks about it, the pubgoers stop talking and become hostile. The pair decides to leave, although the pub landlady insists they "can't let them go". Instead of changing their minds, the local clients only warn them to keep to the road, stay clear of the moors and beware of the full moon. While talking, David and Jack end up wandering off the road onto the moors. Jack and David hear sinister howls, which seem to be getting closer. They start back to the Slaughtered Lamb but realize that they are now lost. The boys are attacked by a large wolf-like animal and Jack is killed. The attacker is shot by some of the pubgoers but instead of a dead animal, David sees the corpse of a naked man lying next to him. David survives the mauling and is taken to a hospital in London.4 When David wakes up three weeks later, he does not remember what happened. He is interviewed by police Inspector Villiers who tells him that he and Jack were attacked by an escaped lunatic. David insists that they were actually attacked by a large dog or wolf. Jack appears to David as a reanimated corpse to explain that they were attacked by a werewolf, and that David is now a werewolf. Jack urges David to kill himself before the next full moon, not only because Jack is cursed to exist in a state of living death for as long as the bloodline of the werewolf that attacked them survives, but also to prevent David from inflicting the same fate on anyone else. Unfortunately, David doesn't believe him. Meanwhile, Dr. Hirsch takes a trip to the Slaughtered Lamb to see if what David has told him is true. When asked about the incident, the pubgoers deny any knowledge of David, Jack or their attacker. However, one distraught pubgoer speaks to Dr. Hirsch outside the pub and says that David should not have been taken away, and that he and everyone else will be in danger when he changes, but he is cut off by a fellow pubgoer. Upon his release from the hospital, David moves in with Alex Price, a pretty young nurse who grew infatuated with him in the hospital. He stays in Alex's London apartment, where they later have sex for the first time. Jack, in an advanced stage of decay, appears to David to warn him that he will turn into a werewolf the next day. Jack again advises David to take his own life to avoid killing innocent people, but David still doesn't believe him and urges him to go away. When the full moon rises, David strips off his clothes and painfully transforms into a Werewolf. He then begins to prowl the streets and the London Underground, slaughtering six Londoners in the process. When he wakes up in the morning, he is naked on the floor of the wolf enclousure at London Zoo, having no recollection of his activities and is unharmed by the resident wolves. Later upon going to Piccadilly Circus, David realizes that Jack was right about everything and that he is responsible for the murders the night before. After failing to get himself arrested, David runs off from Alex. He is then seen calling his family to say he loves them followed by attempting to slit his wrists with a pocket knife, but is unable to bring himself to do so. David then sees Jack, in a yet more advanced stage of decay, outside an adult cinema. Inside, Jack is accompanied by David's victims from the previous night, most of whom are furious at David. They all then insist that he must commit suicide before turning into a werewolf again. While talking with them as they try to offer him the least painful way to kill himself in a comedic way, David transforms and goes on another killing spree. After bursting out of the cinema and biting off Inspector Villiers' head in the process, David wreaks havoc in the streets, causing various vehicular accidents & deaths. He is then ultimately cornered in an alley by the police and Alex runs down the alleyway in an attempt to calm him down by telling him that she loves him. Though he is apparently placated for a moment with some recognition of Alex in his eyes, he is shot and killed when he lunges forward; he returns to human form in front of a grieving Alex as he lies dead. The final shot of the film is his naked and bloodied corpse, before the film abruptly cuts to the end credits with the song "Blue Moon" playing. Category:Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:WereWolf Movies